


Tequila! It makes me happy!

by fannish_bunni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannish_bunni/pseuds/fannish_bunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wishes Ron had chosen a different drink. Tequila slammers always make him so horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila! It makes me happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/shes_gone/profile)[**shes_gone**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/shes_gone/)  for the quick beta and lovely praise. :)

“Right! Lick, drink, suck!” commanded Ron.

Harry looked up at the red head, the dim light from the fire casting a golden glow on his hair and a gleam of fire into his blue eyes. Harry wasn’t quite sure that a drinking game was a good idea but if it meant he got to lick any part of Ron, even if it was just his hand, he was in.

For some reason, this particular drinking game involved doing tequila slammers without your hands. So, Harry’s hands were behind his back, and Ron was holding the glass and the lime wedge, with salt on the back of his hand and a definite glint of drunken mischief in his eyes as he stood over Harry.

Harry licked the salt from Ron’s large hand, careful to get every grain, and leaned forwards to put his mouth to the glass Ron was holding in the other. Ron held the glass up, so that Harry had to look at him as he drank, and as he tipped the glass, Harry’s eyes met the blue depths of Ron’s gaze. The glass quickly emptied and Harry sucked the lime held in Ron’s hand, his lips brushing the tips of Ron’s fingers.

“You missed a bit of lime juice,” said Ron. He dropped the wedge onto the kitchen table where the salt, lime wedges, and a rather depleted bottle of tequila stood, and held his hand out. Harry licked his lips, savouring the warm hit of the tequila, before sucking the sharp, sour juice from each of Ron’s fingers in turn. Ron drew his hand away. “My turn next,” he said, taking hold of Harry’s t-shirt and pulling it up over his head.

“What are you going to do?” said Harry nervously.

“Body shots,” said Ron, as if that explained everything. Ron stood up and pushed Harry down so that he was lying on the long pine bench, one leg over either side of it, his head resting slightly uncomfortably on the wood. Harry looked up at Ron and tried to control himself. Tried to stop his cock from hardening as he took in Ron’s broad shoulders, strong arms, and muscular thighs, towering over him. Why had Ron chosen tequila for tonight’s drink? It always made him horny as hell. All Harry could think about was that he wanted a fuck. Wanted Ron to be more than just his best mate and drinking buddy. Wanted to touch his hair, his skin, and his lips. Harry mentally shook himself, this was not the right way to be thinking.

Even through the haze of the alcohol they had been drinking since Ron arrived home saying he had had a ‘monumentally shit day’, Harry’s brain advised caution. If he did something . . . That certain something that he had been thinking of for so long . . . He wouldn’t be able to take it back. It would be out. He would be out. But the lust monster inside Harry was winning over his common sense. All he could see, feel, and think about was the tall red head in front of him and what he wanted to do to him.

Harry lay unmoving, staring up at Ron. He was mesmerized by his gorgeous hair, the tight and faded black t-shirt he was wearing, and the patch of bare freckled skin exposed by a rip in the thigh of his jeans. How he longed to reach up and touch those freckles. Ron straddled Harry, sitting awkwardly on him, his bum resting atop Harry’s legs. Ron sprinkled salt onto Harry’s belly, balanced a shot glass of tequila precariously on his chest, and placed a lime wedge in between his lips.

“Don’t move,” advised Ron, placing his hands behind his back. “Or you’ll knock the glass over.”

Harry held his breath as Ron leaned over and licked at the salt. Harry tried to stay still, but he was fighting a losing battle with his libido and a shiver of pleasure ran down him, wobbling the glass slightly. Ron grinned at Harry as his warm tongue left Harry’s body and he opened his mouth wide to grasp the shot glass between his lips. Ron fumbled a little, spilling some cold tequila over Harry’s warm chest, before giving in and picking up the glass in his hand and draining it.

“Sorry, I spilled some,” said Ron with a laugh, as he removed the lime wedge from Harry’s mouth. Then he began trying to catch the trails of sticky alcohol that had dribbled onto Harry’s chest with his tongue. At first Ron just lapped at the trails of tequila. Then, to Harry’s initial disbelief and quickly growing pleasure, he began tasting Harry. Ron kissed the soft pale skin of his chest, nibbling the slight curve of his belly before travelling up Harry’s body in a trail of wet kisses. Ron reached Harry’s throat with his lips, and Harry closed his eyes as Ron’s tongue traced deliciously torturing circles over the sensitive skin. Ron became more eager and almost devoured Harry’s neck before bringing blood to the surface with a pull of suction that caused an answering pull from Harry’s groin.

“Ron,” groaned Harry, shivering and twitching beneath his touch. Harry’s brain had now ceased functioning and he sat awkwardly up, grabbed at Ron fervently and kissed him hard on the mouth. Harry kissed Ron feverishly, pulling at his bottom lip before plunging his tongue between Ron’s eagerly parting lips. Harry could taste tequila, smell the delicious musk of Ron’s sweat and he ran his hands through Ron’s thick red hair as they kissed. Harry broke away from the kiss and took a shaky breath.

“Sofa,” he said, pushing Ron up from the bench. Ron stood and pulled Harry up to him in a fumbling embrace, one hand grasping at Harry’s bum and the other tangled in his hair. They made their way, somehow, across the kitchen, still desperately kissing and groping. Ron was pushing Harry towards the living room and Harry backed into the doorframe, causing Ron’s body to crush against his. Harry felt Ron’s hard on through his jeans and reached down to caress him through the fabric. Godric, he’s big, thought Harry, moaning softly into Ron’s mouth as his own cock hardened in response. Harry grabbed at Ron’s t-shirt, quickly pulling it off, before pulling Ron through the doorway and pushing him down onto the large green sofa and straddling him.

Ron grabbed at Harry’s bum and they kissed again, until Harry broke away from Ron’s lips and frantically tugged at the fly of Ron’s jeans. Ron started to do the same to Harry and they pushed each other’s jeans and boxers down to reveal eagerly erect cocks. Harry reached for Ron and ran his hand down the length before rubbing his thumb over the head. Ron bucked his hips slightly and Harry bent down to kiss him again. They looked into each others eyes as they kissed and Harry reached up to cup Ron’s face in his hands.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Harry breathed, and they kissed again. Harry rubbed himself against Ron’s erection as they kissed and he felt Ron’s hips press up against him as he moved. Harry’s hips jerked against Ron, their cocks bobbing together as he thrust. Harry reached for Ron, Ron reached for Harry, and their hands entwined around their cocks. Harry muttered a lubrication charm and as he felt the delicious slide of skin against skin, of his pale cock against Ron’s freckled member, he knew he wouldn’t last long. Ron’s large hand stroked him as their entwined hands pumped and fondled.

“So good,” Ron moaned into Harry’s ear, “so good.”

“Oh Ron,” said Harry, “oh RON!” he cried out. Harry felt Ron shudder beneath him as they came, their come spurting onto their hands and mingling on their sweaty bodies. Harry collapsed onto Ron and they lay there for a moment, panting, before Ron smiled drowsily up at Harry. Harry smiled back and started to nuzzle Ron’s neck. Harry moved into a more comfortable position as they snuggled and Ron murmured into Harry’s ear,

“We are definitely doing that again.”

  
**  
The End.**   



End file.
